Top Cop
by Lily29
Summary: Serena and Darien are both police, they been through together through bad and good. What happens when they figure out the love each other? *not very good at summary but please read*


Hey everyone. This is my very first story, so hope you like it. I do not own Sailor Moon. First chapter:  
  
Jumping off a bridge!  
  
Darien's point of view:  
  
I stepped out of the police van, its freezing cold out here..I spotted a person standing there on the bridge, holding the rail bar and about to jump. Hmm he must be pretty crazy trying to kill himself by jumping off a bridge. Peoples these days trying to kill themselves..typical.  
  
I looked around and spotted Serena, Serena is a friend of mine. She has blond hair that's in a weird hair style, looks like meat-balls if you ask me. Now were friends but before we weren't. We used to tease each other at the Café. I will call her 'Meat-ball head' and she will call me 'Jerk.' Goes on like this about a month or so, but one day we called it truce thanks to my friend Andrew. Serena smiled at me and waved. I waved back.  
  
Soon enough the chef 'Mr. Glue' and Serena came towards me. "Darien, I want you to go up to that bridge with Serena and try to convince him not to jump. Ok?" He said loudly. I swear I am going to be deaf by the end of this year. "Yes Sir" I mumbled. "I can't hear you!!!" He said louder then before. Arghh make it I am going to be deaf by the end of this month, Serena giggled. "Yes sir!!!" I yelled.  
  
I ran up the stair with Serena trialling behind me. As soon as I reached the top. I walked normally towards the guy. "Nice day isn't it sir?" I asked the guy. Poor guy he looks so miserable but still his pretty dumb you know, trying to jump off a bridge when he has families and friends that love him...  
  
"No.." I heard him whispered. Serena walked up pass me and sat on the rail bar, not really close to the guy in case he thinks she's trying to do something. "Hello sir, why are you so sad? It's a beautiful day today." Serena said while holding onto the bar. Beautiful? Yeah if you call cold beautiful. "It's not a beautiful day..how can it beautiful? When my family hates me.." The guy mumbled.  
  
"Why do you think your family hates you sir?" Serena asked. "Well today I forgot to get a birthday cake because it's my niece birthday but I forgot all about it and my family called me useless." the guy said with a tear in his eye. "Well it was very silly of you but they didn't say they hate you did they." Serena said smiling to him. The guy thought about this for a while "uh..no..." he said slowly. "So that means they still loves you, they didn't mean it when they said you were useless they only said it because they were a little bit mad at you. Let's get off here and find a cake for your niece" Serena said happily. She is always happy when no one gets hurt. I watched as the guy get to the other side of the rail bar but he slipped and falls. Serena saw this and quickly grabbed his hand. "Help Darien!" Serena yelled, I grabbed her hand and tried very hard to pull the guy in. He made it safely in but he accidentally pushes Serena... "Serena" I yelled. She falls and land in the bag thingy, I always forget what's it called. The guy and I rushed down quickly to the ground. When I saw Serena stood up carefully. I rushed towards her. "Are you alright? You made me so worried" I panicked, she giggled "yeah I am fine. Don't be a worry wart" she said. The guy came over to Serena and said a thousand times of sorry. "That's alright, now let's find a cake for your niece and one for my self, I am starving" she said while her stomach rumbled. I laughed.  
  
The chef ran over to us. "Good work Serena.." The chef said "what no 'good work' for me sir?" I asked. "Well no you don't deserve one, did I see you trying to help? No just standing there smiling at Serena." the chef yelled. I blush "I..wasn't..I was uh..." I tried to explain. "Sir he helped me, if it wasn't for him the guy wouldn't have been standing there.." Sere said while winking towards me. This made me blush even more. "I guess your right Serena but why would you want to help him?" He whispered. "I heard that" I mumbled. Serena laughed "well he always helped me when I was down. Ok can we please go now please? Cause I can see a cake with my name on it." Serena whined. Every Chuckled, "ok go then." The chef said.  
  
At the cake store  
  
"Serena slow down, you're going to choke your self sooner or later." I said while laughing at the sight in front of me. "What's so funny? Never seen anyone eating a cake before?" She asked. I managed out a "no..but.their.is cake icing all over your face." She blushed. I am glad that were friends now cause no one else could make me laugh that much....  
  
Well that's the end of this chapter.  
  
Please review.  
  
Hope there wasn't any spelling mistakes  
  
Bye-bye for now  
  
From Lily 


End file.
